THe student and his teacher
by awesomesauce200045
Summary: Alfred is an abused teenager living in new York with his half brother matt and his abusive father. Being popular, abused, and secretly gay is some hard shit. So maybe his new sexy English teacher named Arthur Kirkland can help? Maybe they will find love? SOON TO HAVE LOTS OF FRICKE LEMONS Mentions of gerita, prucan, and spamano... And anyother shipping I want to put in it!
1. Chapter 1

_**WRITTERS NOTE:**__** ELLO WORLD! I'm not that new to this site, I've been actually going on it since I was about 9, but this is the first story I have posted so please excuse any grammar or spelling mistakes.**_

_**DISCLAIMER:**__** I DON'T OWN HETALIA OR ANY OTHR TRADEMARK SHIT I MENTION! **_

Chapter 1;

Opening his bright blue eyes, an American teen with blond hair and a body to die for, woke up. Groaning the young man looked at time squinting at his alarm clock, _great... its only 5:22. _He thought, _might as well get ready. _Slowly, he pushed off the thin blanket off of his freezing frame. Grunting in discomfort then letting out a sigh, he stretched. The bones in his back and legs letting out a satisfying pop and crack. He reached over and felt around his shitty bedside table, searching for his glasses. His hand brushed against the cool metal frames, he grabbed them and slipped on to his very attractive face. Yawning he let his feet hit the cold hard wood floor, a shiver went up his spine _fucking cold…._ He thought. Standing up he headed to the bathroom to shower before his Canadian half-brother woke up and took all the hot water. Tugging off his American flag boxers, and turning on the hot water, Alfred f. Jones showered.

Wincing as the water hit his cuts, most fresh. Most old… He lifted his head so his face would get splashed with the scorching hot water. Slowly, he began to wash his body. The blond let out a long sigh, not wanting to go to school at all. Not only do girls (and some guys.) stalk the fuck at him at school, but constantly sneak love letters and flowers into his locker. Sometimes he didn't mind the attention and actually loved it. But not today, today he just wanted everyone to go away. To just leave him alone. But as usual the American teen, as popular and attractive he is, had to suck it up and deal with the facts. High school sucks, people liked him, teachers didn't. And there was little to nothing he could do about it.

After a long hot shower, al slipped out and wrapped a towel around his waist. Removing the mirror of its fog from his shower, smiling at his reflection he started brushing his teeth. He heard a light bang from the other side of the door and a soft gentle voice.

"Al hurry up!"

The voice said, laced with a Canadian accent said.

"alright matty give me a minute!"

* * *

Walking into Hetalia International High, a new teacher had arrived. He had short blond hair, bright green eyes, big unusual eyes brows, a few tattoos on his back and shoulders which where covered up by a grey suit and tie, a small stud in his ear, and an English accent that would make an asexual man or women get hard or wet. His name was Arthur Kirkland. He tightened the hold on his suit case which contained mostly papers, a British flag, pencils and some pens. He's taught kids all around the world, was fluent in French, English (it being his first language), Chinese, and Russian, and was currently blushing up on his Italian. So there would be little to no language barrier trouble in the multi-cultural school, so he had no idea why he was this nervous. He was always nervous when he started a new school, but never this nervous! Slowly he opened the huge double doors to the big school.

At first you see a reception desk between two large stair cases leading to the second floor of the three story school building. The first floor just had lockers, a few family and consumer science classes, a fairly big gym, the office, guidance offices, and a huge pool for the schools water sports teams. All across the walls and backs of doors where paintings of the bright sunny days of Florida, to the cold winters of Russia and Canada. Flags of all different nations and places hang proudly across the walls and hang from the ceiling, it was custom for a new student or teacher to bring one or more (depending on the nationality they are from) flags to hang upon the walls of the school. Arthur smiled as he saw a few British flags, it made him feel welcomed and happy. It was too early for the Teens to roam the halls of the school, leaving the faculty to roam as they please.

"Ve~ ciao! You are new to the school yes?"

A cheery Italian said, bouncing over to him. He had Auburn hair, big topaz-gold eyes, tan-ish skin and a smile so bright it made Arthur smile as well. He wore a brown shirt, black jeans, black shoes and a smock splashed with the colors of the rainbow.

"Oh, yes I am. My names Arthur Kirkland."

"My Names Feliciano Vargas, welcome to Hetalia International High!"

The happy go lucky Italian said, welcoming the Brit into the school, Arthur smiled.

"My names Arthur Kirkland, and thank you it's great to be here."

Arthur responded politely.

* * *

_**Holy crap this fanfic is shit… Please review idk if ima continue it, should I?**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Writers note: HOLY SHIT I GOT REVEIWERS AND READERS AND OMG IT MADE MY DAY!~ So I was in science using the laptops for a project, I go on my fanfic account and BOOM I see ya'll reviewed!~~ thank you sooo much and here's another chapter!~ **_

_**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN HETALIA OR ANY OTHER TRADE MARK THINGS I MENTION, IF I DID I WOULD BE RICH BUT IM NOT. SO I DON'T OWN SHIT. **_

Chapter 2;

It was only third period of his second day, and the Brit already kind of regret moving to the states. First off, about half the classes he teaches didn't even pay attention when he was talking. When he had to collect the homework he assigned the previous night they either didn't do it, only did half, or it was a crumpled mess of papers (he hated messy papers for the life of him.), then one of his blond haired blue eyed students walked in late. Claiming that he was doing "_Heroic duties." _And then laughed of his own use of the word duties.

Arthur almost cheered in happiness as the bell rang, all of the kids rushed out the class room. Most leaving stray papers and a mess behind them and in their desk. Some came back, others didn't. Arthur let out a huge sigh, _no wonder the teacher before me quit. _He thought, he leaned back into his chair. Fiddling with the things on his desk. Suddenly the previously closed door flew open. The same late American idiot from before walked in.

"What in the queen's name do you want...?"

Arthur said, giving absolute no fucks about how he spoke to a student right now. Honestly he wanted someone to shoot him in the head because of the massive head ache his students inflicted on him. Alfred laughed.

"You got a funny accent! You from like, Ireland or something?"

The American asked squinting his eyes a bit, looking around the rather large class room. Arthur let a groan escape his lips.

"Im from bloody England you twat!"

Feeling his head ache get worse. He noticed something missing from the teen, something missing from his face.

"What happened to your glasses lad?"

Arthur asked actually sincerely, knowing how shitty someone's day could be if said person lost his or hers glasses. When he was little, his older brothers thought it would be funny to hide his own glasses for a day. Causing the young English man to be blind as a bat for a whole day, it sucked, to put in simple words.

"Left 'em here, oops..."

The American responded, not noticing the papers by his feet left by his fellow peers. The English man jumped when he heard (he was looking out the window) the teen slip on a paper and fall.

"Bloody hell! Are you alright?"  
Arthur said, quickly arriving at Alfred's side. Said teen grunted and winced, was_ it really that hard of a fall? _Arthur thought helping Al up from the floor.

"Y-yeah im alright, hey there they are!~"

Al nearly screamed into Arthur's ear, finding his glasses on the desk he usually sits in. Putting them on his face, Alfred had to hold back a gasp. Suppressed at how green and deep his English teacher's eyes where, it made the blood rush to his cheeks. Causing a light blush to spread across his cheeks. Arthur noticed this and placed a hand on his student's forehead.

"Are you alight Alfred?"

He asked about to send the young American to the nurse.

"Y-Yeah im perfectly fine! H-Heroes are always fine!~"

Al replied loudly, Arthur looked up at the teen. He took a quick inhale of air, watching the light reflect off of his students big blue eyes. Loving how they shimmered and shined. The American caught the Englishmen's gaze, both not wanting to look away, yet both freaking out in their minds_. Why can't I look away damn it?! _Arthur thought, Alfred's hand brushed against Arthur's, but just as the American was about to say something. The bell rang, snapping them both back to reality.

"Aw shit! Gonna be late for my next class."

Al said, breaking the awkward silence that fell upon them of a quick second.

"I'll write you a pass, don't worry."

Arthur said, quickly walking behind his desk. Grabbing the small green stack of passes. He noticed Al had a drop of a painful expression on his face. **(AN; idk how to describe it, it just looked like he was wincing a little) **

"Are you sure you're ok Alfred?"

"Uh? Oh yeah im fine Mr. K! ~"

Al said, erasing the expression from his face and replacing it with a bright smile. Arthur groaned a bit, actually playfully this time.

"It's Mr. Kirkland Alfred, not Mr. K."

Al laughed happily, taking the pass from his teacher he skipped out of the classroom.

"Bye bye Mr. Kirkland!~"

Arthur smiled a bit and leaned against his desk, having the next period free of anything and everybody. But then suddenly he frowned, _what was that little scene back there… _He thought, sitting in his chair and organizing his papers.

_**Omg this chapter took me so fucking long to write, like two god damned hour! Anyway please Comment and stuff!~**_


End file.
